La Cita
by Chachos
Summary: [Re-subido & Editado] [Gruvia/Lemon]-Debo irme-él la miró confundido-supongo que esto es lo normal después de lo que paso ¿no?.-Yo te pregunte si estabas segura de esto, y tú accediste a esto sin importar las consecuencias, así que tómalo como quieras.


**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

_**.**_

_**~[La Cita]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Era noche, y un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en un bar, entre ellos destacaba un chico de cabellos rosas y ojos color jade, claro que cabe decir que lo que destacaba era su inusual cabello rosa, al lado de este se encontraba otro tipo alto que se miraba más fortachon y rudo con aspecto de metalero por su largo cabello negro, sus piercings y sus ojos color carmesí y por último se encontraba otro chico alto, de cabello negro tan oscuro como la noche y unos ojos de color gris intenso, se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo._

-¡Viejo apaga esa cosa!-se quejo el cabellos rosados, pues tenía un olfato muy desarrollado que sentía que el humo le quemaba las paredes de sus fosas nasales- ¿qué te pasa algo o que?-cuestionaba mientras que con su mano se deshacía del humo.

-No es de tu incumbencia Natsu-mustió el de ojos grises.

-Salamander tiene algo de razón stripper-comento el de ojos rojos ganándose la atención de los dos muchachos- tú no fumas a menos de que estés impaciente o nervioso.

-¿Que de malo hay con que fume?-mustio de nuevo- solo se me antojo fumar y ya, no le veo nada de malo-comentó despreocupado mientras se recargaba en él respaldo del sillón donde se encontraban sentados.

-Vete al carajo Gray.

-Como sea-mustio el de ojos rojos cruzándose de brazos y viendo hacía otro lado-ya se tardaron estas mujeres ¿no?-Natsu asintió y Gray solo miraba hacía el techo como si este tuviera algo interesante.

-De echo, aunque Lucy me dijo que ya venían cerca de aquí-dijo Natsu mientras releía el mensaje que Lucy le había enviado.

-Seguro que se tardaron por esperar a Erza-comento Gray, mientras seguí a con su mirada en el techo.

-¿Cómo aguantara tanto tiempo Jellal?.

-Es como si yo te dijera "¿Gajeel, como es que tú, aguantas tanto tiempo en una librería?"-se escuchó una cuarta voz, mostrando a su dueño el cual era un chico alto de cabellos azules, ojos claros y un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su cara.

-Cierra la boca Jellal-mustio Gajeel.

-¡Hasta que llegan!-grito Natsu- ¿donde está Luce?.

-Ah, las chicas, ya vienen quisieron llegar antes al baño-dijo Jellal mientras tomaba asiento- ya saben...ellas y sus cosas.

-Mujeres-dijo Gajeel rodando los ojos.

-¡Sentimos la demora!-grito una rubia de ojos color chocolate, mientras llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban el pelirosa y compañía.

-Erza no sabía que ponerse-comento una peli azul de baja estatura.

-¡O-oigan no me echen toda la culpa, Lucy tampoco sabía que ponerse!-protesto la pelirroja.

-Creo que mejor deberían dejar de discutir, al final de cuentas-dijo otra voz de una peli azul de cabello algo largo y con ondas al final.

_Las muchachas tomaron su lugar y al instante la mesa fue atendida, ordenaron sus bebidas y una cubeta de cerveza, platicaron tranquilamente entre risas, bromas y uno que otro insulto entre Gajeel y Natsu. Gray miro al techo de nuevo, se enderezó y se puso de pie llamando la atención del resto y se fue sin decir nada._

-¡Oye!-le grito Natsu mientras se ponía de pie para alcanzarlo pero fue detenido por Lucy quien lo sostuvo de la mano, el pelirosa solo se sentó de nuevo.

_A los demás se les hizo raro en un principió pero de rato lo dejaron pasar, así era Gray, pasaron al rededor de veinte minutos desde que el susodicho se fue del lugar. Juvia, la peli azul con cabello largo y ondas al final de este, se encontraba sentada mirando el reloj de su muñeca, pues según esa misma noche Lyon hacía quedado de pasar por ella, bueno, no es como si fueran novios ni pareja, pero tenían como dos meses saliendo, suspiro y volvió a mirar su reloj, se levanto y tomo su bolso cruzado, sacudió un poco de polvo que había en su pantalón._

-Oi, ¿a dónde vas Juvia?-cuestiono Gajeel al ver que esta se había levantado.

-Pues, voy para afuera, quede con Lyon de ir a cenar-contesto mientras acomodaba bien su bolso.

_Todos lanzaron una mirada pícara a la peli azul, todos menos Gajeel, puesto que ya eran dos meses de que ella y Lyon salían y no más no formalizaban, Juvia rió de manera nerviosa y se apresuro a salir, espero afuera del bar, mirando su celular constantemente, había pasado ya un poco más de media hora de que salió, miro el reloj de nuevo y cuando iba a guardar el celular este sonó y atendió la llamada._

-¿Sí?...oh ya veo...si no te preocupes...no enserio...no hay problema, otro día será...no, tomare un taxi para ir a casa, si claro...nos vemos-colgó la llamada y guardo su celular, camino unos metros pues a la siguiente cuadra estaba el sitio de taxis, soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se detenía en la esquina para poder cruzar.

-Te mintió.

-¿Eh?...¿¡Gray!?-dijo sorprendida la peli azul al ver que Gray estaba ahí a unos metros de ella- no...no entiendo ¿quién miente?.

-Lyon-dijo secamente mientras posaba sus ojos grises en ella- no está en casa de Tobi estudiando como él dice-se recargó en la pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, Juvia lo miraba aun confundida- está saliendo con alguien más...aun no sabe como decirte eso.

-Eso lo sé-dijo sin más, sorprendiendo un poco a Gray por su respuesta- siempre que me habla por teléfono, trata de decirme que ya no puede salir conmigo, pero sé que no lo termina diciendo porque tiene miedo a lastimarme.

-¿Y porque no se lo dices tú?.

-He tratado, pero siempre que se lo voy a decir me interrumpe-contesto mirando hacía el sitio de taxis- bueno, me agrado platicar un poco contigo Gray, pero ya me voy, un taxi me espera-se despidió y dio un par de pasos pero fue llevada en otra dirección al sentir que era jalada de su brazo-¿eh?, ¿a dónde vas?-cuestiono confundida y nerviosa, pocas veces veía a Gray actuar así, pero este no decía nada solo caminaba jalando de ella hasta que llegaron a un auto, abrió la puerta.

-Sube-le dijo secamente mientras esperaba a que ella subiera y cerró la puerta, rodeo un poco y entro al auto encendiéndolo, vio como ella lo miraba y solo suspiro pesadamente-te llevare a tu casa.

-N-no es necesario, pu-puedo ir en taxi, no quiero d-dar molestias...-sus palabras no sirvieron de nada, Gray solo puso en marcha el auto ignorando cada palabra que Juvia dijera, está intento salir del carro, pero no lo logró ya que Gray había colocado los seguros, ella ya no hizo nada más que recargarse en el asiento y cruzar los brazos para ver por la ventana.

_Un silencio incomodo se formo cuando Gray se detuvo por la luz roja del semáforo, y solo movía sus dedos pulgares en el volante, Juvia seguía mirando por la ventana moviendo su pierna rápidamente, siguieron así hasta los siguientes dos semáforos en el último volvió la luz roja._

-No entiendo...

Gray la miró confundido arqueando una ceja- ¿Qué?-dijo como si nada volviendo su vista al semáforo.

-A ti, no te entiendo-volvió a decir Juvia llamando la atención de este.

-No sé a que te refi-...

-¿No lo entiendes?, nunca mostraste interés en mi cuando yo demostré todo lo que me importas...importabas...-corrigió nerviosamente- lo que quiero decir es que..

-No te entiendo-dijo cómo si nada Fullbuster, Juvia lo fulmino con sus ojos azules, no contuvo su enojo y le lanzó su celular a Gray, el cual lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio una mirada arrogante acompañada por una sonrisa socarrona, a lo que Juvia le dio una bofetada y este quedó con su cara volteada hacía el lado contrario por el impacto de la bofetada.

-¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento!-se disculpaba Juvia repetidamente-no...no era mi intención...¡lo siento!-dijo más nerviosa que antes mientras buscaba quitarle el seguro a la puerta que Gray había puesto anteriormente, Juvia logrando abrir la puerta quiso salir pero no pudo ya que, Gray fue más rápido y no dejó que se fuera.

-¡Déjame!-chillo Juvia intentando soltarse del agarre de Gray.

-Carajo no me dejas otra opción-dijo con voz ronca, Juvia no entendió que quiso decir así que seguía moviéndose para que Gray la soltara-¡quédate quieta ya!-le grito mientras la tomaba con brutalidad de la nuca y la besaba salvajemente, está seguía queriendo soltarse pero al sentir que Gray la besaba no pudo evitar quedarse quieta y tener sus ojos azules abiertos como platos, no sabía si corresponder o no, pues sabía que eso sólo era para que se calmara, el pelinegro al notar que Juvia se quedaba quieta se alejó poco a poco de ella quedando de nuevo en su lugar.

_Juvia estaba que no lo asimilaba bien del todo, Gray la había besado, y vaya beso._

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cuestionó con algo de molestia en su voz, ¡claro que sabía porque la beso!, y era sólo para que se quedará quieta.

-Nunca dejaste de gritar ni de moverte-contesto, ella lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿qué?, ¿apoco no te gustó? ¿No lo deseabas tanto?-cuestionó, ella iba a protestar pero no pudo tras las palabras y acciones de Gray-yo si...-y sin más volvió a tomarla ahora de las mejillas mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de ella, aunque ahora de una manera menos salvaje.

-_"¡Oh por dios!, Gray está basándome por segunda vez...no...seguro que esto es obra de la imaginación de Juvia..."-pensaba la peli azul tratando de despertar de su sueño, pero sintió un pequeño e insignificante dolor, eso le hizo saber que no estaba soñando, que si se estaba besando con Gray...¡y le mordió su labio!, tras esa mordida que dio Fullbuster en el labio inferior de Juvia, está soltó un pequeño gemido, lo cual hizo que abriera su boca torpemente y así Gray tener acceso rápido, explorando con su lengua la boca de Juvia-"¿¡beso francés!?...no es que no me guste...pero esto ya es demasiado...¿estará bien si correspondo?...¿y si sólo es por una noche?...pero mientras sea Gray...si Juvia no arriesga un poco no sabrá lo que pasará..."-pensaba para sí misma, dudo si corresponder o no al besó, pero sentir los labios y la lengua de Gray en su boca se sentía tan bien...¡al diablo con todo!, la peli azul comenzó a responder lentamente al besó, como pudo se movió y se sentó entre las piernas de Gray sin problema alguno pues por su figura delgada este no tuvo ni que recorrer ni un centímetro el asiento del piloto donde iba manejando el, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho para intensificar más el beso volviéndose salvaje nuevamente, Gray por su parte pasaba sus toscas manos por las curvas de Juvia hasta pasarlas en las anchas caderas de ella y las apretó un poco haciendo que ella soltara un gemido entre el beso, cosa que a él le gustó y mucho, seguían en su labor de besarse, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron pocos centímetros y un hilillo de saliva era lo que aún los conectaba, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y jadeante, se perdieron un rato en los ojos del otro, gris y azul, estuvieron tentados a besarse de nuevo si no fuera por el claxon de un carro de atrás, que les hacía entender que el cambio de luz ya había pasado, Gray gruño por lo bajo y miro a Juvia._

-Mi departamento está cerca...-dijo algo jadeante aún mientras miraba a Juvia, la cual estaba jadeando más y con un tono muy rojo en sus mejillas- o ¿quieres que te dejé en tu cas-...-fue interrumpido por los labios de Juvia sobre los suyos, lo entendió rápido y puso en marcha el auto dando vuelta dos cuadras después, Juvia totalmente avergonzada intentó quitarse de entre las piernas de Gray, pero este no la dejó mientras que con una mano la tomaba de la cadera y la hundía más a él haciendo un roce más íntimo y excitante, mientras con la otra mano manejaba, Juvia no pudo contener un suspiro fogoso dejando caer su aliento en el cuello de Gray, el al sentir el aliento de Juvia en su cuello soltó un gruñido bajo y volvió a hundir a Juvia con él, haciendo que sus intimidades rosaran, Juvia al sentir algo duro rosar con su intimidad la hizo tener la respiración más agitada.

-Aahh~-suspiró mientras hundía su cara en el hueco del cuello de Gray-está muy duro~-susurró fogosamente en el oído Gray.

-Espera a sentirlo...-le dijo sensualmente al oído a la peli azul, pero volvió a soltar un gruñido más ronco al sentir cómo Juvia frotaba sus intimidades, algo que lo excito aún más, si seguía a ese paso sus pantalones iban apretarle más de lo que ya lo hacían, piso el acelerador al ver que Juvia no dejaría de hacer aquel roce, después de tres cuadras más llegó al bendito edificio donde estaba su apartamento, estaciono el auto en el subterráneo y bajaron como pudieron, Juvia traía su cabello sumamente alborotado y Gray con el pecho desnudo mostrando su buen tonificado cuerpo, pues su camisa de botones se había perdido en alguna parte del coche.

_Caminaron rápido hacia el elevador presionando con fuerza el botón hasta que las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso, sin perder el tiempo Gray empujó a Juvia hacía dentro aprisionándola en un rincón mientras buscaba desesperadamente los labios de ella, colocó sus manos en la cintura de Juvia y la alzó un poco mientras que ella rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura y cadera de él, facilitándole más el trabajo a Gray de cargarla. Se basaban con desesperación y pasión como si al dejar de hacerlo uno de los dos fuera a desaparecer, el paso sus manos por las piernas de Juvia masajeandolas de una manera tosca y salvaje, mientras al mismo tiempo movía su cadera y hacia que su erección rosara toscamente con la intimidad de ella, Juvia a pesar de traer pantalón podía sentir las toscas caricias que Gray le daba a sus piernas, jadeos y respiraciones agitadas era lo que se escuchaba en el elevador hasta que llegó al último piso y se abrieron las puertas. Salieron del elevador con prisa, Gray cargando aún a Juvia con sus piernas entrelazadas en su cintura, busco con desesperación la llave del departamento hasta que la encontró y abrió torpemente la puerta para entrar y cerrarla de una patada tosca y le puso seguro. Gray camino por el pasillo hasta topar con una puerta hasta el fondo, abrió de una patada la puerta dejando ver que era su cuarto, lanzó a Juvia sobre la cama y la contempló de todo a todo, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello alborotado y su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo hipnótico, lo único que estrenaba era la ropa en ella, se abalanzó sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su peso en ella, se posó en el hueco de su cuello y respiro en su oído._

-Ahora si no te vas a escapar...-le susurró al oído mientras pasaba descaradamente su lengua por el cuello blanco de Juvia- no sabes cuánto llevo esperando esto...

-Aaahhh~-gimió al sentir cómo la legua de Gray pasaba descaradamente desde su cuello hasta su clavícula y el escote de su blusa y se dejaba llevar por toda la excitación acumulada.

_Gray con permiso de la mirada de Juvia, comenzó a desentonar la blusa de esta con tal fuerza que hasta uno que otro botón salió volando y rebotando por el suelo del cuarto. Gray se alejó un poco para contemplarla, tenía consigo un sujetador color negro con encaje azul, lo cuan hacia resaltar más su piel de porcelana, y ahora sus ojos se posaron en sus pechos, ¡eran enormes!, Juvia al notar como la miraba Gray, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza así que se tapó torpemente._

-Ni se te ocurra...-dijo Gray quitando los brazos de Juvia de su pecho para así dejarlo a la vista de sus ojos.

-¡N-no!-intentaba volver a cubrirse-¡soy horrenda!-grito entre sollozos, volteando su cara hacía otro lado, en un intento tonto de contener las lágrimas fracasó, pues estas comenzaron a brotar, aunque se sorprendió más al sentir cómo se las quitaba Gray con cada besó que le daba por el rostro.

-Así estás bien...-dijo susurrando en su oído, para después volver a dejar besos húmedos por su cuello- deberías valorarte más a ti misma como mujer...-poso su boca en cierta parte del cuello de ella- no deberías decir cosas como esa de que eres horrenda...-paseo sus manos por la espalda de Juvia llegando a la altura donde se encontraba el broche del sujetador para después soltarlo y arrojar ese molesto sujetador por ahí, se alejo un poco para ver sus pechos que rebotaban de manera hipnótica- _"Eres perfecta..."-pensaba para sí mismo._

-Claro-dijo con algo de molestia en la voz- seguro que piensas ahora que Juvia es una cualquiera por estar a punto de tener sexo con el hermano del chico con el que salí-...¡aaahh!~-gimió al sentir como Gray la mordía en el cuello y sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica por su espalda al momento en que este tomo ambos pechos de la chica y los comenzaba a acariciar bruscamente con sus manos y pellizcaba sus pezones.

-Shh...-la silencio poniendo dos de sus dedos en los labios de la chica- solo disfrútalo-ella iba a protestar pero Gray volvió a silenciarla devorando su boca.

-uhhmmuhmm~-gemía entre el besó, era algo difícil para Juvia creer lo que estaba pasando, hace más de media hora se encontraba esperando a Lyon, pero era obvio que él no llegaría, pues sabía que este salía con alguien más y se supone que debía estar en su casa ya, pero no...estaba en un departamento ajeno, en cama ajena a punto de tener sexo...y no una cama cualquiera, ¡era la cama de Gray Fullbuster, y con él iba a tener sexo!, ella simplemente se dedicaba a sentir las caricias que Gray le repartía por todo su cuerpo, alguna vez soñó con sentir todo aquello que justo pasaba en esos instantes.

_Gray dejo sus labios para pasar pos sus pechos, aspirando el olor que transmitía la piel de Juvia, después de dejar sus pechos paso por su abdomen plano repartiendo besos por todo este, hasta que por fin llego a su vientre parando sus besos, puso sus manos en el botón del pantalón de Juvia hasta que lo desabrochó y pasaba a bajar el cierre, posó sus manos en las caderas de ella para comenzar a bajar su pantalón lentamente el cual comenzó a deslizar dejando a su vista su ropa interior de la parte baja, la cual hacía juego con el sujetador que tenía hace rato y por último contemplando sus piernas, blancas como las de una muñeca de porcelana, eran perfectas para él, encajaban perfectamente en las toscas manos de Fullbuster, tan torneadas y firmes. Juvia estaba al borde un infarto mentalmente, pues se encontraba expuesta ante Gray, y digamos que casi en su totalidad puesto que lo único que la cubría eran su ropa interior baja, pero algo dentro de ella la hizo que se alarmará al sentir como Gray la despojaba de su última prenda._

-¡No!-grito en seco ella mientras se enderezaba quedando con su ultima prenda a la mitad de sus muslos, dejando a Gray con una mirada confundida mientras aun entre sus dedos sujetaba la ropa interior de ella.

-¿Hice algo mal?-cuestiono dudoso, ella negó con su cabeza gacha, ocultando parte de su rostro y su cabello cubría perfectamente sus desnudos pechos-¿entonces, porque quieres que pare?, ¿te he lastimado?-volvió a cuestionar y por igual recibió una negación- ¿te molesta?.

-Juvia...¿molestarme?-alzo un poco la vista dejando ver sus ojos azules mientras se encontraba con los grises de Gray-...¡claro que no!, todo lo contrario...pero...Juvia siente vergüenza...-volvió a bajar su mirada ocultándola del chico.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono algo dudoso mientras no quitaba su mirada de encima de ella, Gray sonrió para sus adentros, pues Juvia comenzó a hablar en tercera persona, tenía el problema ese de hablar en tercera persona desde siempre, por lo cual siempre recibía burlas y comentarios malos hacía ella, con el paso del tiempo y con ayuda de sus nuevas amistades iba logrando poco a poco dejar ese habito, fue difícil pero lo iba manejando bien que solo en ciertas ocasiones, más bien cuando tenía fuertes emociones ese habito volvía a ella, era algo que la caracterizaba y la hacía ver tierna, algo que le gustaba mucho a Gray, pero claro él no lo iba a admitir.

-Porque Juvia no es atractiva...no lo suficiente como Erza, Mira o Lucy...

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-cuestiono con molestia notoria en su voz- eres igual de atractiva que ellas o incluso más-Juvia se sorprendió de escuchar eso por parte de Gray, mientras que él...bueno...digamos que gracias a la poca luz que transmitían las lámparas no se dejaba ver su notorio sonrojo.

-¿Gray cree que Juvia es atractiva?-dijo en un susurro que él alcanzó a escuchar.

_-"¡Claro que lo eres idiota!"-_grito para sus adentros Fullbuster, carraspeo un poco su garganta y volvió a mirarla fijamente con sus orbes grises que trataban de transmitirle seguridad- Juvia, te lo volveré a preguntar, porque...solo con tu consentimiento puedo proseguir...así que...¿quieres continuar con esto?-Juvia lo miro atónita, hace rato mando todo al diablo y dejo que esto continuara pasando a niveles más altos con cada caricia y rose entre ambos, en su mente volvió a pasar la idea de que tal vez solo estaría con él una noche...pero si eso llegara a pasar, al menos estaría segura de que él primero en su vida sería su amado Gray. Con algo de valor y pena combinados Juvia alzo la cara con sus mejillas enrojecidas, y más aun con la mirada del chico, ella solo lo miró y asintió lentamente-¿estás segura de esto?-volvió a cuestionarla.

-Si es contigo...todo está perfecto para Juvia..._"Al menos por una noche..."-pensaba eso último._

_Gray solo asintió y siguió en lo que se había quedado, hasta que por fin se deshizo de la última prenda que tenía Juvia. Fullbuster la contempló por un rato, pues se encontraba en toda su totalidad, y era perfecta para sus ojos, ella al sentir la mirada de él solo atino a volver a taparse sus pechos con ambos brazos, llena de pena y vergüenza, a lo que Gray se inclino un poco hacía ella tomando ambos brazos mientras los hacía a un lado y la volvía a recostar sobre el colchón. Gray le dio una última mirada a sus ojos azules mientras volvía a retomar el camino de besos de hace rato hacía su vientre hasta que choco con la intimidad de Juvia, ella al sentir la respiración de Gray en esa zona tan intima no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, pero eso no era nada cuando comenzó a sentir que de poco a poco Gray abría sus labios encontrándose con su clítoris, al cual le paso un dedo rosando, otro suspiro por parte de Juvia sonó, curvó una sonrisa algo perversa en sus labios, si un solo rose de dedos provocaba esos suspiros, ¿cómo sería si probaba algo nuevo?. Paso su lengua por encima del clítoris de Juvia humedeciéndolo con la saliva que dejo cuando paso su lengua._

-¡aaahh!, ¡Gra-aaayh!~-gimió llena de excitación al sentir la lengua de esté en aquella zona, mientras arqueo un poco su espalda haciendo el trabajo más fácil para Gray.

_Gray sonrió satisfactoriamente al escucharla gemir así, fue música para sus oídos, por lo cual decidió seguir con su labor. Lamía y succionaba el clítoris de Juvia, incluso lo llegaba a morder suavemente, ocasionando que los gemidos de ella se transformaran poco a poco en algo más fuerte, Juvia noto que algo húmedo había entre sus piernas, quiso mirar pero Gray no la dejo, este dejo de ponerle atención al clítoris de Juvia, chupo dos dedos de su mano y poco a poco los fue introduciendo en el sexo de ella, Juvia soltó un grito lleno de placer con algo de lujuria al sentir como era penetrada, si se ponía así con los dedos de Gray, ¿cómo sería lo otro?, era lo que pensaba para sí misma la peli azul, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre, algo se aproximaba y por como reacciono Juvia, Gray lo sabía su orgasmo estaba cerca, así que para rematar Gray aun mantenía penetrándola con ambos dedos, así que colocó su dedo pulgar sobre el clítoris de Juvia y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba abajo, lo apretaba con fuerzas y hacía movimientos giratorios con este, ella arqueaba su espalda y se retorcía de placer en la cama, el cosquilleo en el vientre de Juvia aumentaba cada vez más y más al sentir como era penetrada por los dedos y la atención a su clítoris, y hubo un punto en el que todo se vio en blanco y solo atinó a retorcerse más en la cama._

_-_¡Ahhh!, ¡uuhhhmmmn!~-gemía de placer mientras se seguía retorciendo en la cama, hubo un momento en el que todo fue blanco y el cosquilleo en su vientre aumento más y más hasta llegar al punto de pensar en que explotaría- Ju...Juvia si-siente que va a expl...¡aaaaaahhhh!~-gimió fuertemente mientras se sentía explotar y al mismo tiempo sentía un liquido que salia de su interior, se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama con la respiración acelerada, su pecho subía y bajaba.

-Ooh...ya has terminado-comentó Gray de manera burlona mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de Juvia y los llevaba a su boca para relamerlos al igual que hizo con el fluido que estaba en Juvia.

-Ah...ahh...-tomaba bocanadas de aire la peli azul, mientras que se reponía y se incorporaba un poco, miró a Gray quien la miraba con aires de superioridad por lo recién ocurrido, ella ante eso se molesto inflando sus cachetes, sus ojos se perdieron en el pecho desnudo de Gray paseando sus ojos por cada musculo del chico, pero se detuvo al notar que este aun llevaba pantalones, ella desnuda en toda su totalidad frente a Gray, mientras que él quitado de la pena aun seguía con pantalones y eso, no era para nada justo.

_Gray aun seguía mirando a Juvia con aires de superioridad, pero todo cambio al momento en que ella lo jalo del pantalón tumbándolo en el acto en la cama, el pelinegro se sorprendió por la repentina acción que Juvia había tomado, cambiando de papeles ahora Gray se encontraba tumbado en la cama y Juvia aun costado de la cadera varonil, paseando un par de dedos en las piernas de Gray por encima de la tela, su mirada había cambiado, pues los ojos azules de Juvia se encontraban llenos de lujuria, eso podía verlo fácilmente el pelinegro, Juvia comenzó a pasear su mano por encima del pantalón de Gray en la zona donde se encontraba la erección de este, entonces sonrió con malicia. Gray sabía que esa sonrisa no le daría tregua...no tan fácil...pensó en levantarse y volver a dominar la situación, pero al ver la lujuria atrevas de Juvia decidió esperar a ver qué era lo que pasaría._

-Entonces veamos...-comentaba Juvia con su voz algo traviesa mientras aun seguía pasando su mano cerca de la erección del chico- ¿qué debería hacer Juvia?-cuestiono juguetonamente la Lockser mientras que con el dorso de su mano frotaba la erección del chico.

-Ngh...-soltó un gruñido al sentir como su erección era frotada de tal manera, por otro lado a Juvia la extasió aun más ese gruñido.

-Ohh, Juvia ya sabe que hará~-dijo con total malicia, mientras se levantaba levemente y se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él.

_Entonces al momento de estar a horcajadas sobre él, Juvia paseo sus manos por todos los músculos del chico, hasta llegar a su torso de las cuales sus manos pasaron a su abdomen que estaba muy bien trabajado y lentamente sus manos bajaron hasta llegar al botón del pantalón y lo desabrocho bajando consigo el cierre, Gray por su parte sentía corrientes eléctricas pasar por su espina dorsal al sentir las manos de Juvia pasearse por su cuerpo y en especial cuando llego a la zona donde estaba su miembro, pero frunció el entrecejo al notar que Juvia no había quitado su pantalón por completo y volvía a llevar sus manos pálidas al abdomen del chico, se posiciono bien y a la altura de donde se encontraba aquella erección, una vez que se acomodo bien, con sus manos apoyadas al abdomen de Gray comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que este movimiento rosara muy, pero muy intimamente con ambos sexos. Gray soltaba gruñidos al sentir ese tipo de movimientos, no esperaba a que fuera hacer eso, Juvia por su parte al momento en que frotaba ambos sexos solo se dedicaba a soltar suspiros hasta que una de sus manos paso por debajo de la ropa interior de Gray, tomando en el acto el miembro masculino entre sus manos mientras que con su pulgar comenzaba a masajearlo de la punta moviendo de un lado a otro su glande mientras al mismo tiempo ella seguía frotando su intimidad contra la erección, Gray soltó otro gruñido al sentir como su glande era movida de arriba abajo, por lo cual su miembro empezó a despertar más y comenzó a lubricar. Juvia no aguanto más y se deshizo de los pantalones y el boxer de Gray dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a ella, tomo con ambas manos el miembro de Gray, el cual se encontraba grueso en su totalidad, tanto que ni las dos manos de Juvia lograban abarcarlo, una vez que sus dos manos estaban acomodadas se inclino un poco y paso la punta de su lengua desde abajo hasta arriba, repitió un par de veces más ese movimiento hasta que paso por todo alrededor del miembro de Gray, hasta que al final llego a su glande y pasaba su lengua por encima de este en distintas formas, mientras lamía su glande pasaba una de sus manos de arriba abajo en el pene ya muy erecto de Gray, él solo se dedicaba a sentir y soltar gruñidos, ese sexo oral que Juvia le daba sin duda era el mejor que hubiese recibido, echo su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo, mientras Juvia seguía con su labor, oh no...ya sentía venirse, no iba a aguantarlo, justo cuando iba a liberar todo aquello que llevaba dentro, Juvia se detuvo y el gruño volteando a verla con una faceta llena de superioridad._

-Ups...justo las manos de Juvia se cansaron-dijo traviesamente, por otro lado Gray se sentía humillado, ira que cortarle su orgasmo cuando el si la dejo llegar el suyo, se incorporo y cambio de lugares bruscamente con ella, ahora él se encontraba sobre ella y ambos sabían lo que seguía, abrió sus piernas con brusquedad y comenzó a acercar su miembro al sexo de ella, alzo la mirada para verla antes, pero noto algo en sus ojos...era miedo...pudo verlo fácilmente, pues sabía perfectamente que ella le estaba entregando su virginidad a él, y solo a él se la entregaría.

-¿Tienes miedo?-ella solo desvió la mirada a otro lugar, él se inclino sobre ella sin dejar caer su peso entero en ella, tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya teniendo como respuesta un apretón por parte de Juvia lo cual le indicaba que podía iniciar, él lo entendió perfectamente y hundió su cara en el hueco de su cuello mientras apretaba su mano, empezó a entrar lentamente entre las estrechas paredes de Juvia, era tan estrecha...fue algo que lo excito y lo incito a entrar de golpe pasando la barrera que le daba a saber que Juvia era virgen, ella al sentir que esa barrera fue pasada dio un grito de dolor el cual fue callado por los labios de Gray dándole un beso tierno que le transmitiera confianza a ella.

_Pasaron varios minutos desde que Gray había entrado en Juvia, pero decidió no moverse por si llegaba a lastimarla, así que esperaría una señal por parte de ella para que lo dejara continuar. Justo iba a decirle algo cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas en señal de que el dolor ya había pasado, Gray lo entendió de inmediato, se inclino un poco sobre ella para colocar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y al igual que Juvia comenzó a mover sus caderas, primero de una manera lenta pero placentera, pasando unos pocos minutos la velocidad de las embestidas de Gray fueron aumentando al grado de volverse salvajes._

-¡Ahhh!, ¡uuuuuhhh!~-Juvia soltaba gemidos que eran música para los oídos de Gray, ella pasaba sus manos por los brazos y espalda de Gray mientras encajaba sus uñas y lo arañaba- ¡ahhh!~...¡Juvia...Juvia quie...ahhh!~

-Vamos, solo tienes que pedirlo-decía Gray con su voz ronca mientras seguía embistiéndola.

-¡Juvia quiere más, más rápido!, ¡aaaaaaaaaahhh!~-grito mientras pasaba sus manos a la cadera de Gray y las movía a la velocidad que quería, él sonrió triunfante al escuchar aquello y comenzó a moverse más rápido ocasionando un vaivén sumamente rápido, Juvia aun con sus manos en la cadera de Gray, decidió cruzar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del chico, entonces Gray poso sus toscas manos en ambas piernas acariciándolas con fuerza que dejaba marcada la piel pálida de Juvia.

-Siempre...-dijo Gray entre gruñidos, embestidas y acariciando las piernas de Juvia- siempre me han gustado tus piernas, son perfectas...-y ya un poco cansado de esa posición alzo a Juvia un poco mientras que ella aun seguía moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente mientras soltaba fuertes gemidos, Gray se acomodó ahora en la cama recargado en una pila de almohadas, dejando a Juvia en horcajadas, ella repitió el mismo proceso que había hecho antes de quitarle los pantalones a Gray, pero ahora fue mucho más intimo, y la penetración en esa postura fue mucho más profunda, Juvia volvió a colocar sus manos sobre el abdomen de Gray, y él poso sus manos en la cadera de ella dejando que sus dedos tocaran el bien formado y duro trasero de Juvia, con una mano apretaba una nalga y la movía hacia atrás y hacía adelante a una velocidad no identificada, mientras que con la otra mano se dedicaba a darle nalgadas, contando que él se unió al vaivén salvaje moviendo su cadera hacía arriba de manera brusca, Juvia por su parte lo disfrutaba y mucho, su respiración estaba tan acelerada y con sus mejillas bastante enrojecidas, su cuerpo estaba sudando como nunca había sudado ni cuando iba al gimnasio, varios cabellos de su fleco se pegaban a su frente por el producto del sudor, algo que la hacía ver sumamente sexy a la vista de Gray sin mencionar que este se encontraba viendo como rebotaban rítmicamente los enormes y perfectos pechos de la chica.

-¡Graay!~-gritaba llena de lujuria mientras aquel cosquilleo volvía a acumularse en su viente- ¡Juvia...Juvia va a...

-¡Hazlo!-grito roncamente mientras seguía embistiéndola.

-¡Aaa...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!~-dio un grito desgarrador y lleno de placer al sentir venir su segundo orgasmo, dejando caer sus pechos y su cuerpo sobre Gray mientras que él seguía embistiéndola de manera salvaje tomándola por las caderas mientras la empujaba de nuevo hacia atrás y adelante, pues él también ya se encontraba cerca de su orgasmo, y ahora sí nada ni nadie iba a impedir que llegase.

-J-Juvia-dijo de manera entrecortada mientras aun seguía moviendo de las caderas de Juvia- yo...voy...voy...¡aaagghh!-soltó un fuerte gruñido al mismo tiempo en que se derramaba dentro de Juvia, mientras que ella no pudo evitar tener otro orgasmo al sentir que este se había venido dentro de ella, sin contar las embestidas que siguió dándole después de su segundo orgasmo.

_Ambos se desplomaron, estaban con sus respiraciones agitadas, sudados excesivamente, cansados pero al final satisfechos, Gray se incorporó y tomo a Juvia de la cintura mientras salía lentamente de ella, ambos se acomodaron en la cama y terminaron tapándose con las sabanas, bueno solo Juvia, pues a Gray no le importaba en lo absoluto pues tenía el mal habito de desnudarse sin darse cuenta. Sus respiraciones se__acompasaron sintiéndose más tranquilas, Gray miraba al techo como si tuviera algo importante y Juvia...bueno ella se dedicaba a mirar la hora, eran las 3:00am, se levantó asustada con las sabanas enredadas, ¡Gajeel la iba a matar por llegar a esas horas!, y así envuelta entre las sabanas comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba toda regada por el cuarto._

-¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono la seria voz de Gray.

-B-busco mis cosas...de-debo irme...-contestó sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Eh?-cuestiono confundido.

-Digo...contigo es lo normal después de esto ¿no?-dijo tratando de no notarse tan nerviosa- después de lo sucedido haremos como que esto nunca paso y nos seguiremos tratando como de costumbre...

-¿No entendiste cierto?-ella seguía de espaldas sin decir nada, mientras que él se enderezaba un poco para recargarse en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Entender qué?-cuestiono secamente, se giro por completo quedando de frente a él y unas lagrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir- ¿que solo soy una opción para cuando quieras tener sex...-guardo silencio al recordar que él varias veces le pregunto si deseaba continuar con eso, y que ella había accedido sin importar las consecuencias-sabes...creo que es mejor que ya me vaya yendo...

-Te recuerdo que yo te pregunte si querías esto y tu aceptaste-dijo secamente, esas palabras eran como dagas en el pecho de Juvia-sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras...y que mis acciones no son exactamente lo que quiero que sean y terminan en otra cosa justo como ahora...-ella iba a decir algo pero Gray no le dio tiempo- esto solo fue una forma de demostrarte que...-se le atoraban las palabras, pues la verdad era algo torpe con este tipo de cosas y sus mejillas comenzaban a tener un color levemente rojo- realmente me importas...y mucho...-dijo en un susurro casi audible, pero que Juvia obviamente logro entender- aunque...si quieres tomarlo del modo en que ibas a decirlo, tómalo como quieras...y entenderé tu decisión si no deseas darme la oportunidad de demostrar que de verdad me im...-todo lo que iba a decir quedo en silencio pues su boca fue callada por los labios de Juvia de una manera tierna.

-Juvia...Juvia...esperaba este momento...¿no estoy soñando verdad?-dijo entre sollozos, Gray se sorprendió un poco por tal acción que tomo Juvia, pues pensó que después de todo el tiempo en que ella se esforzaba por tener algo con él, él siempre terminaba rechazándola infinitas veces, pensando que volvería y volvería a intentarlo como de costumbre, pero de un tiempo para acá ella ya no lo hostigaba ni le daba las atenciones que siempre le daba, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a salir con alguien más, y ese alguien era el imbécil de su hermano Lyon.

-¿A pesar de todo?-ella asintió son una sonrisa que solo ella podía regalarle a Gray-entonces...¿correrás el riesgo de tenerme?...recuerda que soy muy testarudo y poco afectuoso...¿aún así seguirás conmigo?.

-Correré el riesgo en el intento-sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, Gray suspiro, en verdad no supo ni cuándo ni cómo, pero Juvia había logrado que se volviera loco por ella y más que nada, aunque no lo fuese admitir abiertamente, se había enamorado de ella.

Gray curvo una sonrisa y tomo a Juvia por la cintura colocando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella-entonces...¿lista para el segundo round?.

-¡Gray!-chillo apenada tapando con sus manos su colorado rostro, mientras que Gray la arrastraba de nuevo a la cama y se colocaba encima de ella.

_Y pasaron el resto de la madrugada se la pasaron entregando todo de si mismos apasionadamente, una y otra vez hasta saciarse el uno con el otro._

.

**_Fin._**

* * *

_**¡Holo!~ -nosebleed- (?), vuelvo a re-subir esto porque lo volví a leer -nosebleed- y no recordaba que tenía algunos errores cuando lo escribí -lo escribí vía Fanfiction lol- porque mi compu no funcionaba en ese entonces, y bueno aquí esta de nuevo y así, como siempre recuerdo que esté se podría decir que es mi primer Lemon oficial (?) y bueno...lo dejo a su criterio con sus beshos y sensuales comentarios en los reviews owo, so me retiro, para los que leen mis otros fanfics aviso que al rato actualizo el de "Mirazón de ser", en fin es todo nos leemos de rato~.**_

_**Ch**achos._


End file.
